custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Prima # #[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) *Tollubo #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~ 02:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #Wow! :O *BIONICLE: Universe #I've been giving a lot of effort for this film. Why not nominate it? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #He needs it. Collector1 #When one puts this much work into a series, it should be featured. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 20:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #*You do realize that this vote is for article quality? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) *Craydaxian 1. I've worked hard on this article; it's my most complete and informative. Please Vote Beware The Human Obilia 03:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:CIMG1231.jpg #Coolest MOC picture EVER! [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) #[[User:1999bug|''' 1999bug ]][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) #SO AWESOME. *File:Poa.JPG #Awesome!-- #I've always loved that MOC. Poa is awesome! :D [[User:Matoro1|'''Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! *File:Space explosion.jpg #Photoshop is cool:D Teridaxtheultimate 17:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #*You realize they need to be your images, right? As in not plagiarized? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *File:Flex217-Matoran.png #[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Featured Story *Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story #I am spending a lot of time on this story, and I think it deserves some aknowledgement. Piraka king *Shadowplayer's Journey #Honestly, it's not the best, though BIONICLE FTW!! has put a lot of effort into this. And Even though Chapter 5 isn't finished yet, I hope you all will give it a chance. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *Search of Sacrilege #It's a good story, but I don't think anyone's heard of it. I think it deserves to be more well-known. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #[[User:BionicleKid|'Bionicle']][[User talk:BionicleKid|'Kid']] (Niha|TDS) 17:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *War for Power #Its a story i wrote. It would be nice if it were the featured story. ~''Toanicky'' 16:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Rahkshi #I gotz me a Rahkshi and I ain't giving up 'till he wins! A well-constructed figure, and one of my best MOCs. I put a lot of work into this, and if any of my guys deserves this (other than SM reborn or Ganon), it's this. He PWNs the original Rahkshi STARS Shadowmaster 22:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #I recently rebuilt Jevson using ideas from this design. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # # *Yonex #Oh, hell, yes. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #Wow! That is awesome use of HF armor and I think the six-pack is a nice touch! :P Awesome creation! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! #Yes, Better than anything already posted by far Jodol 15:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #I did put alot of work into it --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #The mix of BIONICLE, HF and LEGO parts make this one of the best MOC's I've seen on here. Talk 16:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #I honestly love this guy.-- #-- #~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 21:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #'''Indubitably What Would Scooby Do? 03:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia *At some point, it was planned that Shadowsnake, before being named, would, at one point, be a ghost (or something) inhabiting a female body, though the idea was later discarded. #At least, that's what I remember. - *When Identities shiftshape back to normal form using their mask, Kanohi Telluri, their armor explodes off and they either stay the same size, shrink, or grow, depending on what the size of the Bionicle they were impersonating. #I thought this would be an intersting fact........ # *The amount of energy used by humans worldwide in 2006 was 16 terawatts. If millions of terawatts surged through the energy grid of Kezra Nui, that would mean approximately 312,500 times the entire world's energy was stored in the Capacitors in the Kezra Nui Pylons. The average capacitor on Earth can store 500 pF. Either these capacitors are monstrously huge, or the Matoran have way more advanced technology. #Thought it was a cool analogy to real life and a cool fact Join Alternate Teridax #Epic Trivia. #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #The wording could do with some cleaning up, but otherwise, it's good. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 20:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote # # # # #Short, simple, and a little funny.--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 23:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) #Lol![[User:Flex217|'''Master]] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) # Comments It seems there's a quote that keep being nominated. Drop it. --'TDG (Talk)' 03:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured User :''Note: The featured user voting session is undergoing a full restart, which means that anyone who was featured in the previous votes (or non-votes) can be nominated again. However, this does not mean that people who have been featured in the new voting session can be nominated twice, so bear that in mind.'' * #Well, why not? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #w00t! The Great Sir Bond definitely deserves his own spot on the main page! -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver>Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 22:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Ah, well, voting has restarted, and he deserves it more then I do... Varkanax39 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I'm all with Sir Bond being featured. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 00:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #He deserves this. J97 Auditore 00:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #Go CB!! --BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 15:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #I agree! #The name is Bond, Chicken Bond.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'''or be dead.]] #Good User. Over 10,000 edits. Talk 20:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #Why does the community even need to vote on this? CB's going to win. Comments Does that mean everyone that previously had it, lose it? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will someone please answer the question above? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Via IRC: 13:26 The_Slicer I suppose not. --'TDG (Talk)' 03:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC)